hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aikiyo Yoshisai
Aikiyo Yoshisai is one of the main cures of Let's Go! Soul Pretty Cure. Personality Aikiyo used to be a bubbly, happy, energetic girl, but now she is a quiet, practically invisible girl. She never talks unless she has to. The Pretty Cure made her slowly crawl out of her thick shell, but she went right back in it when she felt useless. Appearance History Appearance Alteration When Aikiyo was 8 years old, she got involved in an experiment that would expand the knowledge of scientists all around the world. When testing her genes, everything went wrong. And BECAUSE everything went wrong, she changed, and she became ashamed of her appearance. She didn't talk to anyone after that. First Fight One day, Aikiyo heard a voice, it lead her to two girls. They were talking about something, and then they transformed! Aikiyo ran, fearing she might get caught, but then she heard another voice. This one led her to a mysterious group of people. One of them then created a monster! As the fight between the Pretty Cure and the monster commenced, so did a battle between the voices. She realized she needed an outlet for this power inside her, and she had to choose. Holding her head high, she made the decision to fight as a Pretty Cure! The Turn When the whole group was together, they seemed to be unbeatable. Nothing got close to beating them, but Aikiyo felt like she wasn’t as important as the others. She felt excluded from the battles. Cure Justice was the leader, Cure Faith was the healer, Cure Shield was the defender, and Cure Light was the warrior. But what was her role? The spare? The invisible? She had no idea. She turned to her only other friend, knowing he was a part of the enemy, and asked to come with him. Joining The Midnight Agency Apparently, in order to join the agency, Aikiyo had to get her memory WIPED! She went into the memory loss office with her friend Kouzai, who was a member of the agency. She asked him if he remembered anything about his past before the agency. He said he didn’t, but he probably was happy. Kouzai also wanted her to be happy, so he didn’t wipe her memory. He told her what to say and what to do so that no one would be suspicious. Relationships Tomomi Anoshi - A girl from the classroom next to hers. She’s energetic and helpful, but a tiny bit too loud for Aikiyo. Kenshin Motoa - A girl in the class next door. She is smart and talkative. She hangs out with people like Tomomi. Takeshi Motomura - A girl from a class down the hall. Takeshi is loud, like, REALLY LOUD. And she is very enthusiastic a well. Hikaru Koizumi - A girl from the same class as Takeshi. She likes sports that involve teams, and she is kinda childish. Kouzai Genyuu - Her friend from the midnight agency. She reveals to him that she’s a Pretty Cure, and he keeps her secret from the other agents. Cure Cheer/Cheerful Agent Mika Akumu Agent Mika Akumu is Aikiyo’s Midnight Agency alias. She and her friend Kouzai made it up together. Etymology Aikiyo: means “Pure love”. Yoshisai: means "Luck Lady". Songs Trivia * Aikiyo is the first cure to have her appearance altered dramatically in her backstory. * Cure Cheer is the first cure to go from good to bad willingly. * Cure Cheer is the next gen version of Cure Revelaton. Gallery Aikiyo.png|Aikiyo Yoshisai Young Aikiyo.png|Aikiyo before the experiment Cure Cheer.png|Cure Cheer Category:Pink Cure Category:Stub Category:Let’s Go! Soul Pretty Cure Category:Let’s Go! Soul Pretty Cure Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Cures Category:Main Villains Category:Dark Cure Category:Light Cure